


Milling around

by KatAddyArchive (KatAddy)



Category: the living wake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAddy/pseuds/KatAddyArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick poem from the POV of mills on his own deathbed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milling around

I haven't thought of even the slightest assemblence of your name for months  
Maybe even years  
But as I lay here  
Surrounded by a wife who loved me  
Like no women loved you  
And the children  
You never raised  
With the sobriety in the voice  
That never came from you  
I hear your name  
And so i take my final bow  
And though the curtains half way down  
I'll speak my piece ill shout it out  
To all of you who've gathered 'round  
I love you  
K Roth Binew


End file.
